


Two Junkers and a kid

by Yugare



Series: Two junkers and a kid [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Scrapcat, omg too much fluff, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugare/pseuds/Yugare
Summary: This is a story about the Junkers and a kid they find in the radiated outback.





	1. Let's call ya Scrapcat!

**Author's Note:**

> My story is also on Wattpad. It's not that good.

It was getting late in the outback and the air turned frigid. The two Junkers had made a camp out near the abandoned ruins of what one could only presume to be, a house. Junkrat kept most of the scrap metal and part he found in the ruins. The base was still up but it lacked a full roof. The house was clearly subjugated to a fire. Around the campfire, Junkrat was fiddling with his Frag Launcher and Roadhog was looking at a map trying to figure out the road to get to the boat off this wasteland. The two Junkers were too busy to notice the quick shadow in the back run into the ruins of the house. The quick little shadow let a quiet sigh escape and walked carefully around.

" Hey Hog! How long till we get to tha boat? It feels like foreva! " , complained the smaller Junker.

The only answer he got from his companion was an annoyed grunt. Junkrat knew what that meant and decided to go back to his Frag Launcher. That is, till they both heard some scrap from inside the ruins fall. The two Junkers armed themselves knowing that, even if unlikely, there is always a possibility of an enemy. They carefully make there way to the area they had heard the sound and spot a shadow that quickly turns to them. The small being backed up but when the smaller Junker aimed his Frag Launcher at it, it pounced and bit down on his good arm causing the smaller Junker to cuss out at it.

"Holly fuckin hell that hurts! You dumb piece of trash! I'm gonna blow ya to bits!" Screeched the smaller Junker before knocking the thing out with his prosthetic arm and dragging it across the sharp bits of scrap and out of the ruins.

Junkrat let go of it's leg and looked over at Roadhog;

"What's wrong Hog? Ya think that thing was rabid?" asked Junkrat while rubbing his prosthetic over the strange bite marks.

"....Jamie..." Roadhog grumbled, causing Junkrat to pay attention to his rarely talkative companion.

"....It's a child.... a young.... girl..." Roadhog finished looking down at the cut covered, blood stained child.

Junkrat's eyes grew large and he quickly made his way towards the figure, carefully examining it while a frown made it's way to his face. Guilt nipping at him for raising a weapon and knocking the little ankle biter out.

"What's a young Sheila doin all alone in an area like this? She acted a lot like a dingo the little ankle biter... Heh... Hog ya think her parents are around the bend ?" asked Junkrat strangely calmer then usual.

"...Don't know... we'll have to ask when she wakes up..." grumbled out Roadhog.

Junkrat nodded his head and looked down at the kid. He picked up the light child and brought her closer to the fire and laid her down carefully and looked at Hog with the eyes he uses when he wants something. Roadhog was a little confused at what Jamie would possible want at this time. He gave a grunt to tell the smaller Junker he was listening.

" Could ya maybe fix 'em some bandages? If I do it, the soot could cause an infection... also Hog..., Mako..., what if this ankle bitter has no home? Can we keep em? I mean I know Junkers aren't supposed to care an all but look at the little Sheila. She is clearly starvin' and won't last much longer at this rate..." Junkrat asked thoughtfully, a first for Roadhog.

He was processing what Jamie was saying and he knew Jamison was being sincere. Every time he used Roadhog's actual name, he was dead serious. Roadhog thought a while but he couldn't ignore a young child in need. 

He was 48 now and never had the chance to have a child. When the omnic crisis happened he lost his girlfriend, who was pregnant with his child. He felt guilt and sadness when he thought about it even after all this time. He couldn't save them but maybe he could save this small child from the same faith. He grumbled a bit walking to the bike and grabbing some bandages for the kid. He walked back to the Junker who had a hopeful look in his eyes and sat down pulling the child into his arm.

"... Fine..." he grumbled out as he placed bandages on the kid.

Junkrat grinned and snickered like he always did when excited causing Roadhog to give a snort in amusement. Three hours passed when the kid finally woke up. She jumped back when she heard a loud voice 

"Hey Hog! The kids awake!"

She looked at the man who spoke and held her body close to her, remembering parts of what happened before. Being aimed at and hit. A really large man made his way to her and she shrank in fear. She kept her eyes closed expecting the worst but when nothing happened she opened them to find the two men sitting in front of her.  
The smaller man rubbing his neck awkwardly spoke first;

"Sorry bout' what happened before. I guess I scared ya. Where are ya parents kid?" He asked.

She didn't know how to speak many words so she did her best to speak after such a long time.

"I don... Gone..." is all they could make. 

This time it was the bigger man who asked a question, his pig mask causing a shiver to crawl up her spine.

"....How long have you been out here?.... How old are you?...." he questioned.  
She held up four finger at his first question and seven for his second one. He grumbled causing her to shake a bit. The younger man spoke up again.

"You're too young to be on ya own so from now on you are one of us kay?"

She was terrified with all that happened but the thought of being alone again scared her more. They didn't seem that bad so what did she have to loose? She made a 'perfect' sign with her hand in agreement almost wanting to cry from joy. She would survive another day. She only then noticed that her hands have been tended to. She look up at the two men whom she would be spending the rest of her life with. Although she just met them she felt safe. 

"Come here..." the bigger one ordered.

She followed his order and came to him only to be picked up and brought to a log. The other man followed and laid his back against the log. The big man holding her did the same and carefully placed you between the two.

"What's ya name kid?" Asked the blond Junker.

She lifter her eyebrow in a questioning manner. He chuckled a bit.

"I'm Jamison Fawkes but I go by Junkrat !"

The bigger Junker spoke up right after.

" I'm Mako Rutledge.... I go by Roadhog" he said in his rough raspy voice. 

She then understood what they wanted.

"I-I'm Katrina... Katrina Rutherford..." she said in a heavy accent.

After years of not talking it has clearly took a toll on her communication skills. Both Junkers nod their head at her answer. Junkrat smiling and Roadhog was hard to read because of the mask but his body language spoke words, he was satisfied.

 

"....Katrina...." grumbled Roadhog. "....we'll have to get you some speech therapy once we hit mainlands...." he continued.

The blond Junker was giddy.

 

"Since you're a Junker now ya need a nickname to fit in.... Katrina.... Katrina.... your nickname.... How bout Scrapcat? That sound okay?" Asked Junkrat.

She was tired and nodded with a yawn.

"....goodnight Scrapcat...." said Roadhog as he used one of his fingers to pet her head.

"Night Scrappy" said Junkrat facing her and closing his eyes.

"....night..." she replied and dozed off right away, not a worry In the world.

For the first time in a years, she wasn't alone.


	2. Long Trip to the Boat

Days started the same as always with the Junkers. Junkrat would wake up first and start fiddling around with stuff. Roadhog would wait till the sun started peaking to wake Scrapcat by rubbing her back with one of his fingers. She usually wouldn't be asleep but never would she admit that. She had nightmares plague her sleep and only fell asleep when her body couldn't handle it.

Every morning she would get up, find a place to relieve herself, make her way back to the Junkers, start travelling towards the boat Jamie always talked about, stop somewhere for lunch break and start over. It's been a month now, and Scrapcat picked up some language from Roadhog and some from Junkrat, which Roadhog didn't like her using. One afternoon as they stopped for lunch, Junkrat yelled out to her;

"Oi' Scarpcat! Come over and eat some lunch! You'll need ya energy! We'll be gettin' to the boat in an hour after this!"

She stopped playing in the sand and turned and headed towards the Junker who set some food for her. She sat down and noticed the bigger Junker wasn't wearing his mask and turned the other way with the food. This hurt Roadhog a bit, thinking that he scared her without his mask on. Junkrat saw the clenching in Roadhog's jaw and spoke out to his little ankle biter.

"Hey Scrappy! Don't ya know it's a little rude to turn away from people like that?!" Scolded Junkrat.

"S-Sorry... it's just... hog... don't like when he take off mask.... and see face... I just try to respect that...." she managed to say, showing that she has been practicing her talking.

Junkrat looked up to Hog only to see that the tension in his jaw was gone and replaced by a small smile. Roadhog reached out and grabbed Scrapcat pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. He was happy she didn't fear him. Her eyes refused to look at him so he used his hand to bring her chin up.

".... You are very thoughtful..... Scrapcat... But I'm okay with you... seeing my face...." he mumbled.

As he peered down into her eyes he noticed something he never did before. She would rarely look him in the eyes ever really. Her eyes seemed to change a lot. He guessed it was in part, due to the radiation. This whole time he's been staring at her while he was thinking, made her worry that he was upset. Scrappy grabbed onto his hand that was holding her chin up and hugged it. This caused the big Junker to chuckle and wrap her in his arms. 

Over the course of the travel she has shown signs of warming up to the duo which told hog she wouldn't be a permanent feral case. This also made him wonder if it would be safe for her. The two Junkers were still wanted criminals but he knew if he left her at an orphanage she would never trust anyone again and become more feral than before. He petted her head and noticed the dark rings under her eyes. 

"....take a nap....." he mumbled to her

Before she could protest, he laid her right on his lap.

"It's okay.... I'll protect you if anything happens" he said.

Scrapcat was exhausted but was more afraid. Roadhog just rubbed circles over her small back causing her to fall asleep almost instantly.

Scrapcat woke up when she felt a swaying motion. She opened her eyes and carefully sat up rubbing her eyes and looking up and saw black sky speckled with shinny dots.

"Oi ! You finally awake scrappy ? You sure were tired kid! You've slept for nearly 10 hours ! Are ya feeling okay? " asked Junkrat as he pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Y-Yeah" mumbled Scrapcat.

".... you're lying Scrappy..." grumbled the bigger Junker.

This caused Junkrat to look down at her with a scowl and Scrapcat to avoid eye contact.

"... after all this time you still can't trust us Scrappy?! What's wrong?! How can ya be a Junker if ya can't trust anotha junker?!" Fumed Jamie.

".... CALM DOWN JAMIE!" Yelled Mako which caused both Scrappy and Junkrat to stay quiet and wide eyed.

"Come." Ordered Mako

Scrappy made her way carefully to him shaking on the brink of tears. A gentle hand brought her into a hug which caused the young girl to start sobbing. Roadhog gave Junkrat an angry grunt. Junkrat felt guilty hearing the small child sob and approached the two. He carefully put his hand on her back and mumbled an apology to her.

"....sorry Scrappy..." his voice came out a shaky.

Scrapcat's eyes widened and she turned to him. She pulled him into her hug with Roadhog. She didn't want to upset Junkrat more.

"... I can't sleep..." she mumbled out.

This caused Junkrat and Roadhog to look down at her. Roadhog was hard to read again with his mask but once again his body language spoke for him. Junkrat on the other hand frowned and pulled Scrappy onto his lap, resting his chin on the top of her head. He sighed and took hold of one of her small hands.

"Nightmares right Scrappy ?" He asked carefully. 

He felt her head nod. And kept fiddling with her small hands.

"It's okay Scrappy, we're here for ya. Oi'm sorry about getting mad." He mumbled 

"I don't.... wanna bother.... you with nothing..." she whispered

"It's not nothing Scrappy! It clearly bothers ya enough to keep you from getting a good nights worth of sleep... Sometimes I can even hear ya whimper... These nightmares are... Night terrors Scrappy... It's okay... I get em too ya know. So... just sleep with us.. I'll be there for ya if ya get one of em "nightmares"." said Jamie.

Scrapcat looked at Roadhog and got a nod in return from him. The tears stopped falling and the small kid leaned back. Her back resting on part of Junkrat's abdomen she looked up at his face as he peered down at her, loosing his chin rest.

"...Thanks Rat..." she whispered with a small smile.

"No problem ya little ankle bitter!" he said ruffling her hair.

Roadhog huffed showing he was content now but the two Junkers weren't expecting Scrapcat to say what she said next.

" I.... love.... you.... both..." she managed to say.

Junkrat was the first to react to the small child sniffling at what she said. 

"Love ya too Scrappy!", he said hugging her tightly.

"Love you too Scrapcat...", mumbled the bigger Junker.

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat and hugged the both.

"Hey Scrappy?! We're almost to the mainlands! It's gonna get a lil' messy so... hold on tight to me, alright?" Asked Junkrat.

After not getting a response the two Junkers look down to find Scrappy passed out again. Smiles found there way to both of the Junkers faces.


	3. How Can You Sleep Through That?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story gets changed a little here.

The Junkers were prepared before they reached the shores to be confronted with cops. Junkrat kept his legs wrapped tightly around Scrapcat so she would be safe. Surprisingly she stayed asleep with his moving. Once they got off, gunshots filled the air and the Junkers were speeding right down the streets of the new place. During this entire time, both Junkers were surprised to find Scrappy never woke up or moved a muscle leaving Junkrat worried she was dead. Roadhog just grunted at him, telling him that she's just exhausted.

After a while, they finally got the cops off their trail and found an abandoned warehouse to hid in. Junkrat lifted his little ankle bitter and tried to wake her up.

"Oi Scrappy ?! Wake up will ya ?!" yelled Junkrat as he shook her slightly.

Scrapcat opened her eyes and looked around with confusion plastered on her face. Mako found it adorable how innocent she stayed despite her life in the outback's. She was a kid robbed of her deserved life. He felt guilty thinking about it. The pain his past actions caused everyone. He looked down at his fist and clutched it tightly, blocking out everything around him as he remembered the dark past. Scrappy looked at him and struggled out of Jamie's grip.

"Oi Scrappy Wha-", he started but stopped as he looked at the kid and Roadhog.

She carefully made her way to Roadhog and hesitantly held out her hand, placing it onto of the bigger junker's fist. This pulled Mako out of his memories.

".... Scrapcat? What's wrong...?" asked Roadhog, concern finding it's way to him.

" ....You are... upset..." she whispered out.

This caught Roadhog off guard. How could she tell something was the matter? Roadhog crouched onto his knee and looked at the young girl. Tears were present in the corner of her eyes. Roadhog couldn't understand what made her so upset, out of habit he ruffled her hair.

"...I'm not upset with you... Don't cry..." he mumbled out.

" Yeah! Don't worry kiddo! We've always been okay!", piped up Junkrat but she knew he wasn't being honest.

"... You are still upset Mako... Please... don't hide it...", she replied to him.

The bigger junker just sighed at what she said and ruffled her hair some more. Junkrat was on edge in the back watching the scene play out. He knew Mako was sensitive about the subject of feelings.

"... You're smart for a kid you know...", he mumbled.

Once he stopped ruffling her hair and went to retract his hand, she grabbed onto it and hugged it with all her might. A small smile plastered on her face. She gave a content sigh because for once Roadhog subtly admitted he was upset, something Scrappy wanted to know. She loved both junkers very much but Roadhog was more of a father figure while Junkrat was more of an uncle or older brother figure. Scrapcat didn't remember much of her family before being alone. She didn't want to remember either, she pushed it back. Her repressed memories were no longer important in her mind, the memories she has of now are much more pleasant. Let the past be the past, as Hog would say.

Scrappy heard a yawn and looked over to her two companions. Roadhog grabbed a big bag from the back of the motorcycle. Scrappy didn't remember them ever having a bag and shot Junkrat a questioning look.

" Ya wonderin bout the bag? You can really sleep through anything can't ya? Ya didn't even wake to the gunshots! How can ya sleep through that?! I bet we could have been shot dead and ya wouldn't even have moved a muscle! Hehehe" , said Jamie teasingly.

This struck a nerve Scrappy never knew existed and she shot him a glare filled with venom. She walked over to Roadhog who emptied out the big bag filled with various clothes and blankets. He made three piles, one for each junker to sleep on. She grabbed the smaller pile and went to the other side of the warehouse. Junkrat walked up to hog who glanced at the smaller junker.

".... What's wrong with Cat...?", he questioned Jamie

" No FUCKING clue but she caught A BITCH ATTITUDE! ", yelled out Jamie so she could hear him.

Roadhog hit him on the head and gave out an angry growl. He knew something was up with Scrappy, he just hoped that she would wake up in the middle of the night and tell him. That was something they used to do often in Australia while Jamison would sleep, she would sometimes wake him up and they would talk. Jamison had his heart in the right place but sometimes his ways of trying to joke or lighten up the kid would leave them more upset than before.

The night came and Jamison was fast asleep but Scrappy never came to Hog. He looked at her form and made his way to it. A stray cat was sleeping with the kid and she was curled up in a fetal position. By the light of the cool winter moon that seeped through the small grungy window, he noticed her usually pale face was quite red. He touched her slightly with the back of his hand, fever, she was running a fever. He tried to wake her up but she was out cold. He decided it would be best to leave her be for now and let her sleep but he wouldn't let her stay alone. Roadhog made his way to the area he was set up and grabbed his pile of blankets and clothes. As he was about to go to her, a voice stopped him.

" She sick ain't she?"

Roadhog turned and saw Jamison with a worried look in his eyes. He nodded in response to Jamison's question. Roadhog looked as Junkrat got up and sighed while grabbing his pile as well. He made his way to the bigger junker and they made their way to the other side.

"..How did you know..?", questioned Roadhog.

"... She never sleeps this much.." answered Junkrat.

Roadhog sighed and grunted in response. Maybe Jamison was learning from Scrappy as much as she was from him? He seemed much less oblivious then usual to his surroundings. They made their way to Scrapcat and set up on her sides, sandwiching her between the both. Mako watched as his companion hesitantly stretched his arm to her face and caressed her cheek lightly before planting a kiss on her forehead. It was nice to see Jamie do that. Mako remembered the times when he was growing up and his mom would kiss his forehead when he was sick or hurt. The Junkers looked at their kid one last time before drifting off into slumber.

The morning came but Scrapcat was still fast asleep. The fever was getting worse. Mako placed his hand on her forehead and grunted in displeasure.

"Mako... Do ya think she will be okay? She might need medicine...." , questioned Junkrat.

" Hmm... I dont... Kn-..." started Roadhog before being cut off by an explosion.

The two Junkers looked at the area where the explosion came from and saw who it was, Overwatch agents. The two Junkers were held down and cuffed.

" Don't touch us ya filthy bastards!" , yelled out Jamison.

"QUIET! YOU AREN'T GOING TO SEE FREEDOM FOR A VERY LONG TIME!" Yelled a man with a 76 on his back

The commotion woke up Scrapcat from her feverish sleep. Her vision was blurred and she was dizzy but Scrappy made out what was going on. She lifted her body from the ground and lost balance here and there. Steadying herself she sprinted and lunged at the man that was yelling at Jamison. They didn't notice her with all the commotion but the moment she bit down on the man and snarled at him she broke their concentration. A man dressed like a cowboy aimed his revolver at her abdomen and shot, to everyone's horror.

Junkrat only saw red at that moment and started to fight back. His screams boomed through the warehouse.  
"YA BLOODY BASTARD! I'LL KILL YA ! YA WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVA AGAIN!" Screeched Jamie.

Scrapcat was fighting to stay conscious when a lady with an eyepatch shot Jamie and Mako with a dart. Her body was picked up and she saw an almost angelic woman speak to her. The sound was muffled and Scrappy's eyesight spotted and faded to dark.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed since the incident and Scrapcat was under Mercy's careful watch. She refused food or sleep and her situation just got worse within the week. Mercy couldn't watch the frail child suffer any longer and begged 76 to strike a deal with the state and the Junkers.

" NO ANGELA !" retorted 76 to her 100th plea that day.

" JACK IF THAT LITTLE GIRL DIES IT WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD!", fumed Mercy.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples before giving in.

"Fine", was all he said before grabbing the phone and making the call.

Mercy was relieved and ran to the young girl's room to tell her the good news. She burst into the room a smile plastered on her face but it quickly faded away when she saw that the small girl was sobbing. She walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed pulling her into an embrace.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay Katrina", started Mercy rubbing small circles on her back. "I talked with 76, Jamison and Mako will be here by tomorrow night", continued Mercy.

Scrappy hiccupped and sobbed but met Mercy's stare with a small smile.

"T-thank you..." she said.

"Not a problem sweet, but now you must sleep so you can heal faster" said Mercy but she saw the girl wanted to protest.

"Here now, why don't I sing you a lullaby? Just lay your head down.. Tomorrow will come much faster if you sleep."

Scrappy wanted to protest but she was much too tired and knew that Mercy was right.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wandering child of the earth

Do you know just how much you're worth?

You have walked this path since your birth

You were destined for more

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong

They will try to silence your song

But right here is where you belong

So don't search anymore

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

You'll look back and you'll realize one day

In your eyes there is doubt

As you try to figure it out

But that's not what life is about

So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you

It can't take the light that's inside you

So don't you dare try to hide

Let your fears fade away

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

You'll look back and you'll realize one day

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

Soon you'll finally find your own way

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercy finished and found the little girl passed out. She giggled a bit before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Katrina"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Wanderer's Lullaby by Adriana Figueroa


	4. Don't Ever Do That Again!

The junkers had been pulled out of their cells under the careful watch of agents with guns aimed at them. They were pushed into a room and locked in. Junkrat just growled. Roadhog has been extremely quiet since the incident. Jamie knew he felt broken, hell, so did he! He shook the thought out of the way and looked up to see the same overwatch agent from that day.

" What do ya bloody want?!", asked Junkrat, his voice laced with venom.

"We are here to make a deal, if you both agree to join overwatch and stay, you can be reunited with Katrina. I don't usually do this but she is going to die if you don't come back with us. She refuses sleep and food. I can't force the kid. Her healing is taking twice as long as it should. If you really care about her, you will come.", stated Soldier while rubbing his temples.

"...you got a deal..." grumbled hog, taking Jamie by surprise after a week of complete silence.

"Right.. You got a deal mate, for Scrappy" added Junkrat

The rest of the morning at the facility was used to fill in paperwork

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the overwatch base, Scrapcat was excited to see her family again. Mercy stayed with her since last night and was now washing her hair, the kid had an unnatural fear of water. After Scrappy's hair was cleaned up, Mercy began to give her a haircut, removing the matted and broken hair. Her hair went from being knee length to a little past lower back length. Scrapcat didn't mind the haircut once she felt how soft it was. Next thing Mercy did was get scrappy to lay on the bed and hold her shirt up so she could check her abdomen. The wound was infected and very swollen. Mercy went to touch it carefully but the small pressure made Scrappy whimper in pain. Mercy sighed at this.

" Alright Scrappy, I'll be right back with the lotion and new bandages don't move", said Angela before leaving.

Scrappy was nervous, scared, and sick. This place made her nervous with all the different agents walking around, talking low. She was scared of what they would do to her. Scrappy had good hearing and knew what they said "That child was travelling with the terrorists?", "Why wouldn't they kill her?", "She is very weak, I fear she will die...", "She misses the junkers so much she would rather die than live without them...", Scrappy remembered everything, and she was sick without her companions. She compared it to being homesick, because no matter where she was, she could never be truly home without Jamison and Mako.

Mercy came back in the room humming and started fixing up Scrappy's abdomen. Once she finished she spoke up.

"How about we get some food?" asked Angela.

"S-sure..." replied Scrappy as she got up and held onto Mercy's hand.

They made their way to the kitchen but someone caught Scrapcat's eye. A solemn looking cowboy leaning over a bowl of something. Scrappy could tell he was bothered by something and made her way to him. Mercy held her breath unsure of what would happen. Scrappy reached up and pulled on the man's shirt, grabbing his attention. His eyes widened and his breath hitched while looking down at the small child he blindly shot.

"...What's wrong ? ...Why do you look so sad?", questioned Scrappy.

"H-hey there lil lady... I-it's nothing.." replied McCree, shame was apparent in his voice.

" You didn't do it on purpose... you did what anyone would. You not a bad man... so don't feel bad..." , said Scrapcat very bluntly, still trying to get her speech out better.

The scene made Mercy's heart swell. McCree smiled and ruffled Scrappy's hair laughing a bit.

"Hey Jesse, why don't you take Scrapcat to watch some television while I fix her up some lunch?", suggested Mercy.

"Arigh't, let's got Scrapcat.", replied McCree carefully taking her hand and leading her to the living room.

Inside the living room, members could be seen socializing and relaxing. This scared Scrappy since she was only used to Mercy, 76, Winston and now, McCree. She hid behind McCree while the members in the room turned their attention to them. The first to say something was Tracer.

"Hey there Love! How ya feeling?", asked Tracer, blinking towards them.

"I can't believe it survived.", commented Reaper

" Reaper! That's horrible!", yelled out Zarya

" Yeah not cool, man", added Lucio

The whole scene was too much for scrappy to bare so she held tight onto McCree's leg causing him to intervene.

"Hey now y'all! Yer scarin' Scrapcat!", yelled out McCree.

He carefully picked up Scrappy and made his way to the sofa, swiping the remote from D. Va on the way. Causing the teen to stick her tong out at McCree. He switched the channel from a video game expo to a kid friendly cartoon and sat Scrappy on the couch next to him. Back in Australia, Scrapcat never had the chance to see a working television. She watched for a couple of minutes but ended up falling asleep cuddled up to McCree. He smiled noticing she had fallen asleep and rubbed her head softly. D.Va, who was sill ticked at Jesse for just taking the remote and switching off her expo, took pictures of the two and pushed away her frustration about it all.

Mercy walked in with a sandwich and juice box but stopped to take in the scene. McCree had fallen asleep with Scrappy by his side. She smiled and let out a low chuckle, leaving the sandwich and juice box on the coffee table for when Scrappy would wake up.

* an hour and sandwich later*

"Scrapcat? Where did you run off too?", asked Jesse after waking up and realizing she was gone.

He walked the halls of the base and stopped when he heard a cold chuckle. He quietly made his way to a room and peered in to find a scary sight, Widowmaker being nice to the kid.

"You seem interested in my sniper Katrina, are you going to train to become an assassin?", asked Widow with a gleam in her eyes.

"...maybe... Amelie? D-do you think I can be trained?", asked Scrappy, uncertainty in her voice.

"Well of course, why would you ask that?", she asked with her cold chuckle at the end.

"... Every...body... say I'm feral... I... I'm wild... They won't want me..." replied Scrapcat.

Amelie tried to process what this young child was saying. She felt the same way before joining overwatch. She was from Talon, who would want to work with an old enemy? Widow passed her cold hands over Katrina's cheek and smiled slightly.

" I want you, Scrapcat. Now let's go find you some clothes to wear for now. Your Junker friends will be happier to not see you in bloodstained garments."

She reached down and grabbed Scrappy's little hand and made their way to the door.

"Family...", Scrapcat said out of the blue

"W-what?", questioned Widowmaker

"They are my Junker family..." replied Scrapcat with a smile.

This earned another chuckle from widow as she lead Scrapcat to the door. McCree ran like a bat out of hell so he wouldn't get caught by the Widow and made his way back to the living room, changing the television to an old Clint Eastwood movie.

*Time skip & 3 hours till the Junkers arrive at base*

Amelie brought Katrina to tracer to be bathed and left to find Sombra in hopes of her having old kid clothes around. Sadly Sombra didn't and she had to go too Ana who luckily, had some of Pharah's old clothes packed away in a box. Widomaker made her way back to the bathroom she left Katrina in to find the place a total disaster. Water was all over the place, Lena was soaked and Katrina was... clinging onto the wall like a spider. Someone didn't like water.

"Good job, wipe her dry, I have clothes", said Amelie.

Lena finally managed to wipe Scrapcat dry and noticed now that under all that dirt was a very pale looking child. While she brushed her hair she realized that Scrappy had many scars running down her back. 'This kid went through a lot', thought Tracer.

"All right love there ya go!" she said in her chirpy way.

Scrapcat walked to widow who fit her into the clean, temporary clothes. The woman's cold stare never bothered Scrappy and she just smiled up to Widowmaker. Tracer on the other hand was a little nervous with the interaction and spoke up;

" Hey Scrapcat? Why don't we head out to the lounge ? Your Junker's are going to arrive soon."

Scrapcat turned around quickly and smiled to Lena, the excitement was present on her features but Scrappy would never admit she was also anxious and afraid. 'What if they got hurt? What if they're mad? What if the didn't want me to come out alive? I was a burden' , all these thoughts were going through Scrapcat's mind but the cold hand grabbing her own pulled her out of it.

Widow and Tracer led her to the lounge where she would be reunited with her family. Scrappy sat on one of the sofas and fiddled with her hands in a nervous manor. This caught the attention of Lucio who decided to sit next to her and try to talk. Scrappy's nervous mechanism kicked in and she stayed as still as a rock.

"hey there Scrapcat~ Bet you can't wait to see your family yeah?" started Lucio

Scrappy only shrugged in response to this

" If I didn't know any better I would say your nervous to see them again, am I wrong Scrapcat?" asked Lucio

"...You're right music man..." she replied

Lucio just laughed and messed her hair up before getting up.

"Don't worry so much!" he said before leaving.

Scrappy just let out a low grunt, how could she not worry, they are probably furious with her. Just as she was thinking about it all the two Junkers walked in with 76. Jamie looked up to where she was sitting and called out to her.

"SCRAPPY!!!"

" Rat! Da- Hog!!!" she yelled out, catching herself before almost calling Roadhog dad.

Scrapcat jumped and threw herself off that chair and ran towards the Junkers. She threw her arms around Jamison's abdomen and held on for dear life as if the moment she let go he wouldn't be there. Tears were now flowing down her face but since Jamie was doing the same, she wasn't as embarrassed. Scrappy looked up when she felt a large hand pet her hesitantly. It was clear that Roadhog had the same fear, that it was all a dream and when he would open his eyes she wouldn't be in front of him anymore. She hugged his hand and rubbed her cheek against it. Her shy way of showing hog affection. Jamie managed to calm down and take a serious tone for once.

"Don't ever do that again! We couldn't live with ourselves knowing that ya died on our hands! Look... we love ya a lot so don't do that again, promise?"

Scrappy nodded and lifted her pinky which Junkrat entwined his own with.

"....Does it hurt Scrappy...?" asked Roadhog

"....yes..", answered Scrappy remembering what happened on the boat.

Roadhog lifted her up gently and cradled her in his arms hoping for her to fall asleep peacefully while they get the briefing done about how Overwatch works.


	5. Getting Set In

After the sweet reunion between the Junkers and their child, Mercy started the process of getting the Junkers set up with living quarters and laying out some rules and information for their young child. Roadhog kept Scrapcat in his arms, being careful not to hurt her more than she already was. They were given a big room at the base with two bedrooms, a common room, a bathroom and a playroom, for Scrappy. Junkrat was not completely comfortable with the idea of not having Scrappy right by his side. Roadhog didn't say anything but he felt the same way but Mercy reassured them that it is best to have it so when Scrappy would reach her teen years she would have her privacy.

After she showed them where they would be staying she led them to her infirmary. Roadhog was uneasy when Mercy held her arms out to the child,telling him she wanted her but complied with the doctor. Scrappy groaned when she was shifted, but smiled at Mercy. Angela laid her down on the examination table and pointed at the two chairs telling the Junkers to sit.

"Alright boys, I have a schedule here I need you both to follow for Scrapcat. She is still healing and needs to be monitored so your training will only start in two weeks. Right now your child needs you both." stated Angela, handing the bigger Junker a schedule.

"She will need her bandages changed hourly, antibiotics every four hours, make sure she drinks plenty and eats even if she doesn't think she's hungry or thirsty, infections tend to mess with the body, besides the antibiotics she has painkillers and pumps. Lately she's been having asthma attacks so keep an eye on her. Every night at 6 I want you to bring her here for injections.", Mercy listed.

Junkrat started twitching,anger boiling at the idea of Scrappy being injected. Jamie hated needles and didn't want anything hurting his ankle bitter.

" Now why in hell would ya be giving Scrappy here injections?!" yelled out Jamie.

"Mr. Fawkes... she is very ill, we need to do everything we can for her to get better and if I do not give her IV and injections everyday, she might die... It's for the best", answered Mercy calmly.

"...We'll follow your schedule Doctor..." cut in Mako before Jamie could get another word in.

Angela smiled and led them into the waiting area while she hooked up the IV and injected Scrapcat with a stronger antibiotic.

"They are a little strange but I can tell that they care for you a whole ton.", stated Mercy quietly.

"... and I care for them just as much...", retorted Scrappy.

" Is that why you lunged at 76 when he was apprehending them?", asked Mercy curiously.

"Yes... I would do anything... for them..." answered Scrapcat, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Mercy wasn't sure what got Scrapcat sad at that moment so she caressed her softly, planting a kiss on her forehead before leaving to tell the Junkers they could go in.

Junkrat ran in almost right away and sat next to Scrappy grabbing her small hand in his big hand. Junkrat looked exhausted but he couldn't help it, he was sure his Scrappy died that day and the guilt kept him awake. His eyes started to prick and he couldn't help but let his tears slide. Scrappy panicked at this and lifted herself up, wrapping her arms around Jamie.

" O-Oi ! Scrappy you shouldn't move !" stated Jamie in a panic.

Scrappy didn't bother to react but tightened her hug on Jamie and soon, he stopped crying and hugged her back. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. Angela kept Mako while Jamison went ahead in since he seemed to be the wisest out of the two men. She talked to him about going shopping with Tracer to get Scrappy some new clothes and a better haircut on Friday and he agreed knowing that only a woman could know what to get for clothing. When they went back in Mercy unhooked the IV and allowed Roadhog to pick Scrapcat up and leave with her. Scrappy waved goodbye to Mercy and was brought back to the quarters she shared with the Junkers. Mako sat her down on the couch and left for a while and Jamie sat next to her.

Scrapcat hated the thick silence, it made her feel as if this was all a dream. The uncomfortable thought made her panic and start hyperventilating. Hearing the wheezing Junkrat panicked and screamed out to his companion:

"MAKO BRING THE PUMPS!! PLEASE HURRY!!"

Roadhog made his way into the room, pumps in hand and bent down to Scrappy's level, making her inhale the medicine. He held her tight to his chest and relaxed when she started breathing normally.

" ...I'm so sorry..." mumbled Scrapcat.

"It's not your fault!" answered Jamie

"...Why don't we go to bed..?" asked Roadhog

Scrapcat nodded and they left into the master bedroom. There was two large king beds in the room but for tonight, Hog knew that Jamison and Scrappy would want to sleep all together so they all set on one bed. Roadhog slept on his back, Jamison curled at his side, a hand on his chest and Scrappy curled up on his belly, laying her head on the left side of his chest. The sound of his heart beat calming her. Roadhog kept an arm wrapped around Jamison and the other wrapped around his kid. The night was peaceful and for once they all slept without a nightmare or worry in the world.

The morning came and as usual, Jamison was the first up as always, followed by Katrina who made sure not to wake Mako. He was really tired, she knew it. Jamison was very fidgety without his bombs to tinker with but Scrappy distracted him with her request; for him to draw with her. They set themselves up on the carpet in the playroom and started to draw. Junkrat would leave every half hour to get some liquids and he gave her the antibiotics because Roadie was still out cold. After a few hours of drawing and a food break the duo fell asleep on the playroom carpet.

When Roadie woke up, he looked at the time and panicked. He quickly made his way out into the living room and saw the antibiotics had been opened. He sighed thinking that Jamie at least did one thing right. He heard the loud snores of his partner in crime and walked into the playroom to find Scrapcat and Junkrat asleep side by side. He snorted in amusement and walked towards them. He stopped and looked down at Scrappy's drawing. It was a picture of the three of them all together and a badly written word on top, family. Hog smiled and gently woke up the both getting a big smile from the kid and a shy grin from the smaller Junker.

" Let's get those bandages changed... Mercy will have my head..." mumbled Roadie

He led Scrappy to her room and placed her on the bed. He carefully lifted her shirt and undid the old bandages getting a gasp of pain from Scrapcat. He stared for a while at her flesh. Blue, Black, Purple, Yellow and Red with the ripped area oozing slightly. He applied the disinfectant and flinched at his kids pained gasp. He fixed new bandages and picked her up carefully while ruffling her hair. She reached and coiled her small arms around his neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He chuckled slightly at this and carried her back to the living room where Rat had fixed the sofa with a fluffy blanket and pillows, clearly for Scrappy. The three spent the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling, because Scrappy liked the safe feeling she got from it.

When late afternoon came the duo brought Scrappy to Angela who set her up and brought the two into her office while the IV dripped.

"Well in one day, Katrina seems to be feeling a lot better. Having you back with her clearly leaves her in high spirits and helps her forget for a while. Her wound area seems to be getting slowly better but still has a long way to go but if you keep doing what you're doing and she will be good as new in no time." informed Angela with a huge smile.

After the treatment was done the trio went back to their area. Since it was nearly seven, Roadhog sent Junkrat to get them all some supper. He didn't have much time to spend alone with Scrapcat since they were reunited and Scrappy tended to not let out her insecurities around Jamison so Mako took advantage of their quiet moment.

".... You really had me worried...", mumbled Roadhog

"....I'm so sorry...", replied Scrappy her voice shaky

" ...I'll never let that happen again.... I'll make sure to keep you safe ...", added Roadhog while reaching to Scrappy to cradle her once more.

Roadhog will always find it difficult to forgive himself for letting this happen but he knew that he couldn't dwell on the past anymore. Now his job was making it up to his sweet kid and he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Scrappy was comfortable in Mako's arms and loved to cling to him like a baby Koala would to its mother. Roadhog brought her up to his mask and pushed the muzzle of it on her forehead while making kissing sounds. This caused scrappy to laugh a bit and as soon as Roadhog brought her back down to his lap, Jamie walked in with the food. The trio set up in front of the television again and watched the movie marathon until they fell asleep but before scrappy fell asleep she made a silent promise;

'I'll get stronger and never let that happen to YOU or Jamie again, I'll protect you both with my life, if it's the last thing I do.'


	6. Just Another Crazy Day

Mako was awoken by the loud scream of his partner that morning, nothing new.

"Oi Roadie! Where's Scrappy gone too?!" asked Jamie.

Well that was something new... Scrappy never left without telling at least Roadhog where she was going. Roadie got up and stretched, the sofa leaving him feeling stiff. Mako being the wisest of the both calmed the younger Junker.

"... she probably went to see Mercy..." , explained the bigger Junker

"Oh Right!", exclaimed Junkrat.

The duo left for Mercy's office only to realize that the entire base was quiet. Every member they passed had a worried look on their face. Roadhog picked up on this and sped up. The duo makes it to Mercy's office in panic.

"O-Oi doc w-where's Scrappy? What happened to her?!" Asked Junkrat, fear lacing his voice.

"Scrappy is fine. She requested to speak with 76. " replied Mercy in a calm tone.

"....why wouldn't she tell us...?", asked Roadhog with a hint of hurt in his question.

"Scrappy has her reasons..." replied Angela.

".... you know about this don't you..." growled Roadhog, scaring his partner into silence.

" I have no idea what you are talking about... now you should go back to your room, Scrapcat will probably return there.", finished Mercy returning to her work.

The two Junkers left but weren't happy about the situation at all. Why would Scrapcat keep a secret from them ? 

Once arriving to their area Jamison let out his anger.

"EVEN NOW SHE KEEPS SECRETS FROM US! IS SHE REALLY ONE OF US?! ARE WE JUST A TOOL FOR HER?! .... does she really love us Mako... ?" Fumed Jamie letting himself overreact.

"...Jamie you know that's not true... She loves us more then anything... ", said Mako in a calm tone.

Junkrat just sighed and let out a small smile, letting the bigger Junker know he understood. He walked to their shared room and threw himself on the bed. Roadhog understood that Jamie was sleeping to pass the time. Without his bombs Junkrat's been going nuts. Mako walked to a shelf and picked a book, one of the rare occasions he gets of peace and quiet.

~On Scrappy's end ~

"So if I understand... Your asking me to help find you a teacher...?" questioned 76.

"Y-yes..." answered Scrappy.

"You're the last person I would have imagined wanting an education... Since you're a Junker and all so let me ask you; Why?" questioned 76 once more.

"I want to speak good, I want to understand, I want to be part of Overwatch, I want to protect Rat, Hog, Mercy, McCree, Widow, Tracer, everyone! Please.... teach me knowledge and weapons!", answered Scrapcat desperate.

"Katrina Rutherford, your intentions are good and this will be an asset to Overwatch later on... I have no complaints about the schooling but I'm not so sure about you learning weapons. You are very young still so let's compromise, I and other members will train you but you can only get on the battlefield at 17, and that is, as a trainee, are you okay with these terms?" asked 76.

"Yes! Thank You!" answered Scrappy excited.

"Good, now let's get you back to your.... Junkers", said Jack while making his way around his desk and grabbing the small girls hand.

The two made their way to the shared quarters of the Junkers and Jack knocked on the door firmly. Roadhog got off the sofa and made his way to the door, Jamie already shot out of bed hearing the knock. They opened the door to see their commander and child.

"We need to talk." stated Jack.

 

The group set up in the living room. Jamie was giving Scrappy a hard stare, Scrappy refused to look up and make eye contact and stayed by 76's side, 76 was getting an awkward feeling with the tension being thick enough to cut with a knife and Roadhog just wanting to understand what's going on so he can change Scrappy's bandages and give her her medicine.

"So Katrina came to me today to inquire about getting an education. She wishes to learn how to speak properly and learn like most children and in a turn of events, she wishes to learn how to use weapons and become a soldier later on.", Stated 76.

"NO WAY! NO FREAKIN' WAY! SCRAPPY IS A FRAGILE SHEILA ! OI WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO GET HURT!" , fumed Jamie making Scrappy blush slightly.

"...Calm down Jamie... Let's hear Scrapcat out... Come here...", said Mako in a calm tone.

Scrappy carefully made her way to the big Junker and he tilted her chin up making her look at him in the face.

"...I am 100% supportive of your decisions, especially education, but are you sure about wanting to train and become a soldier? I want you to be happy... Get married, have children, live the life you deserve... As long as it's what you want, I will be supportive..." Rasped out Mako, leaving Scrappy shocked and surprised.

"M-Mako!", said Jamie

"Yes.. It's what I want.." answered Scrappy in a shy voice.

"Alright then, I'll have Winston look into getting you started once you heal. In the meantime, rest up Squirt.", stated 76 before letting himself out.

 

Junkrat was upset but mainly worried for his little ankle bitter. He glared at his partner.

"Oi can't believe you agreed to this!", fumed Jamie

Roadhog just ignored his companion and picked up his kid. He pressed the muzzle of his mask onto her cheek and made a kissing noise, earning a giggle from Scrappy. Jamie gave in and sat back down next to Mako leaving a small space for his companion to set down their kid. Jamison kissed her forehead, leaving some soot on it and pulled her into his chest, earning a content sigh from the girl. Scrappy always felt safe and happy when being cuddled and held.

Mako got up and went to get some food, juice, medicine and new bandages but when he came back, his two companions were already sleeping. Debating on if he should wake them up or not he decided that, letting Scrapcat sleep, would help her body gain some energy. He set down the supplies on the coffee table and sat next to the two hoping to catch a few hours of shut-eye. His mind wandered to his decision to allow his little girl to put herself in danger and pain after he promised to never let it happen again but he remembered his girlfriend before the crisis happened; once she made up her mind, nothing was going to change it. He didn't doubt Katrina would be the same, he wish his girlfriend would have been there to see her. Scrapcat needed a mother figure in her life but Mako wasn't ever going to chose another woman and Jamison wasn't exactly a motherly figure. Mako loved Jamison to bits but he was still young and lacked the knowledge he would have had if.. if the omnic core hadn't malfunctioned... Roadhog's eyes started to fog under his mask, guilt taking over. He was in such a deep thought that he didn't realize the small girl looking up at him. Scrapcat did what she does best and grabbed Hog's hand and squeezed it slightly, bringing him back to reality.

"Hog...", she whispered with a sad look on her face.

"...Scrapcat? What's wrong..?" questioned Roadhog slightly concerned.

The kid never gave him an answer but made her way under his arm so that it would hug her to his side and snuggled up to him. One thing she was always good at was telling how others felt around her. Roadhog chuckled and tightened his arm around her. Tomorrow his little girl will be far away from what he's used to, besides the horrible day when he was forced away from her and she suffered a blank point shot to the abdomen which she still suffers from now. He just hoped that Mercy and Tracer will keep her safe and close.

"...Hog... I don't feel good..." rasped out Scrapcat.

"..W-What?!" panicked Roadhog, quickly picking up the child.

He made his way to Mercy's office in a fast pace not thinking of informing Jamison. Well if anything, he won't have to worry about Scrappy getting lost in a mall for a while. He just hoped it was nothing too serious...


	7. Thank God!

Roadhog made his way to Mercy's office in record time not even bothering to knock, he just walked in.

"Dr. Ziegler ! Scrapcat needs you!", blurted out Roadhog.

"Oh dear, let me take her into the examination room.", said Mercy in her usual calm tone.

She made her way to Roadhog and grabbed Scrappy from his arms and pointed towards an empty seat. She disappeared into the examination room and left Mako alone without any idea what might be wrong.

~In the examination room~

"Alright Scrapcat, let me check your temperature... Oh... that's quite high... um..." started Angela but before she could finish, Scrappy threw up.

Angela rubbed her back as she continued to throw up thinking of what might be causing this outside of the infection, a flu maybe? Mercy ran some bloodwork and came out with a happy conclusion, Scrappy's body no longer needed the intense dosage of antibiotics and it was trying to remove some of it by causing a high fever and nausea to remove the foreign substance. Angela let out a content sigh.

"No more injections for you Scrappy, let's stop the pills for 48 hours and then start with a dose every twelve hours alright? You will feel much better after that I promise." said Angela while grabbing the little girl and heading to the waiting area.

Roadhog was on edge after hearing his child getting sick but seeing Dr. Zeigler's smile calmed him down. She walked to him and handed over Scrappy, who clung to him immediately.

"...So what's wrong... with Scrapcat..?" asked Roadhog unsure if everything was okay or not.

"She's a little sick from the antibiotics. She will no longer need the injections and for 48 hours, don't give her any of the pills, after that, you will only need to give it every twelve hours. She's doing good, she will recover in no time just continue as you were, the girls and I will take her shopping Sunday." answered Mercy gleefully.

"Thank you..." Said Roadhog before leaving.

The walk back was very awkward and silent. Roadhog was thrilled that Scrapcat was getting better but wondered why she wasn't saying anything. Maybe it's because she's sick but something still seemed off, something was bothering her.

"Scrappy... is something biting at you...? You seem... upset..." asked Mako, taking the kid by surprise.

"I-It's nothing..." she replied timidly.

"Tell me." said Roadhog putting a big hand on her head.

"It's just... I've been remembering what I don't want to remember... Hog you are just like father... I see you as father... forgive me... if I make you angry." answered Scrapcat her face flushed red from fever, embarrassment and fear.

Roadhog let out a chuckle, pet her head and removed his mask to kiss Scrappy on her forehead.

"...I didn't think it was possible to love you more then I already did... I always seen you like a daughter Katrina... I just didn't want to impose anything..." stated Mako a smile gracing his damaged features.

"T-Thanks..." answered Scrappy smiling

"So.. what do you want to do when we get back to the room..?" asked Roadhog as he put his mask back on before other members saw his face.

"Could you... read me a book...?" she asked embarrassed

"Of course..!" he answered feeling happy.

Jamison never liked to sit still and he couldn't read so Mako couldn't share his passion with him but maybe he could with Katrina. People know him for being quiet and mysterious but he didn't mind speaking for Scrappy. The duo made it back to the room to find that Jamie was still snoring away. Scrapcat smiled at the sight of Jamison snoozing, it made her happy that he didn't have as many night terrors but she couldn't say the same for herself. She would never tell the two but her sleep was still plagued with nightmares. Roadhog carried her into her room and picked a book off the shelf. Mercy made sure to stock up on books before setting them up in the living quarters. Roadhog decided to read to Scrapcat in his room, so he could lay on the kingsized bed as he read to her. The book he chose had a blue cover with gold binding but had nothing to really say what it was about. The book was called Shooting Star Valley, nothing he heard of in the outbacks but if Mercy chose it, it must be good for Scrappy.

Roadhog started reading the book not realizing how captivated Scrapcat was. He actually worried about how the book might make her feel. It was a story about a young orphan who lost their parents and found their way into a small Valley. After months of living on their own, a meteor shower happened and the orphan kid wished upon one of the shooting stars to no longer be alone. The wish comes true and the child is greeted by a duo of monsters who end up being anything but monsters and starting living together and went through life changing events. Mako had a strange feeling he lived this and turned to the last page of the book where it was written a short message by the author.

Dear Mako,

you've done good for your kid. As you may know, we at Overwatch once considered you and Jamison to be monsters before your arrival but Katrina quickly changed our opinions and showed us the good in you through her stories. I'm sure you noticed some change in her speech since we've been practicing and talking a lot. We decided to change some parts of the story, mainly the setting together. She told me of the night before your faithful encounter and how she prayed to no longer be alone and how the next night she stumbled upon your campsite. You both clearly changed her life for the better.

Thank you for that,

Angela

Roadhog looked to his kid who had a huge smile on her face and hugged her.

" ...You little trickster, you were waiting for me to grab this book weren't you....?" asked Hog.

Scrapcat just nodded and curled up beside Roadie, closing her eyes.

" ...I'm not good at telling what I feel... but I hope the story... Mercy helped me with can explain..." said Scrappy with a tired voice.

"...Yeah I understand... I'm grateful for having you in my life as well... Now go to sleep, you're still young... you're still growing..." answered Roadhog watching the girl fall asleep.

Roadie stayed with her when she slept, especially when Jamison wasn't around. They always made sure at least one of them was around when she slept. He was happy for having Scrappy around but just saying it didn't seem like enough for him. He thought about it a while and realized when looking at the calendar on the nightstand, next week will mark the one year anniversary of when the duo turned trio. He thought about it a bit and came up with an idea to show that the feeling was mutual.

'Let's celebrate'


End file.
